


The Fuzzy Feelings of a Lonely Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Music was the only thing that kept them from losing their mind to the rhythmic lull of the office. It didn't really matter what song it was, they just needed something to distract their ears. Something not too loud, not too chaotic, but not too calm either. It wouldn't be good to fall asleep on the job. They kept typing away till evening.This chapter describes feelings of detachment and comes off bleak. If you're easily affected, and you don't feel like bringing your mood down, I suggest not reading this.





	The Fuzzy Feelings of a Lonely Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music was the only thing that kept them from losing their mind to the rhythmic lull of the office. It didn't really matter what song it was, they just needed something to distract their ears. Something not too loud, not too chaotic, but not too calm either. It wouldn't be good to fall asleep on the job. They kept typing away till evening.
> 
> This chapter describes feelings of detachment and comes off bleak. If you're easily affected, and you don't feel like bringing your mood down, I suggest not reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! just trying things out, might be a bit confusing to read with the lack of names and nouns.

In the morning, when sunlight hits the face and the grogginess of sleep begins to shake off their tired body, there is an ache. In the moment they feel the empty spot beside them, when they stare at the spaciousness of their comfort, they wish they were asleep again. The dreamer starts to wonder what the day will bring forth.

Pushing the hair out of their eyes, they sit up from the bed. A yawn, outstretched arms, the rustling sound of bedsheets, the common droll of early day. Moving as if they left half their weight on a ball and chain, they bathe, dress, and eat. The dreamer has to shed their skin for a day, another day.

Being someone they hardly know, living like someone else, laughing in someone else's voice, until the sun goes home.

Constant keyboard clicks, murmurs from the other side of the room, the bubbles in the water jug, the shuffling of papers, the stapling noise-

Music was the only thing that kept them from losing their mind to the rhythmic lull of the office. It didn't really matter what song it was, they just needed something to distract their ears. Something not too loud, not too chaotic, but not too calm either. It wouldn't be good to fall asleep on the job. They kept typing away till evening.

At the workplace, sitting at their desk, a familiar face walks over. Tall and pretty, with a voice that could make their heart melt, "You coming with us later? We're trying out that new place down the block."

With a smile the dreamer shook their head, "I clock out at 8 tonight, sorry." There was an understanding exchange, and a little disappointment. "Maybe next time."

They watched that person leave, sighing. It wasn't the first time this happened, and it wouldn't be the last. One missed opportunity turned to several, but they were used to it by now. At least they managed to have lunch with the group often. It gave them some solace.

The hours tick by till they have to leave. They stop by a restaurant, the same meal the same place, brought home to eat on their own. 

Their car hums the words to some song they don't know, a voice they don't think they've heard before. It's nice, they think, and make a mental note to save it. They won't.

They get home, set their belongings down on the kitchen counter. Pulling over a stool, they sit, eat, mindlessly watch something. They laugh sometimes, nearly choke- was it really funny though? They don't know, but it made them laugh, so it must've been. Throwing away the trash, they clean up the counter. Their phone continues to break the silence, as they wash the dishes from this morning. Strands of hair curl off on their own, they don't bother to fix themselves up.

They bring their bag to their room, and set it down on the dresser. They get out of their work clothes, staring blankly as they undo their buttons. The video stopped some time ago, but they didn't notice. Once in their comfortable clothes, they plug their phone in and go about their social media. 

The boredom starts to get to them. It brings out the craving for conversation, to hear someone else's voice, and they can't help but wish they were somewhere else.

And then they are.

Laying in the grass of some meadow, a pale blue sky above them. In the wind, a bright orange flower bends into view. The stark contrast brings their attention, they watch it sway against the blue backdrop. There's a gentle sound, a purring noise. To their left a large, furry beast lay with them. Peach colored and twice their size. The beast starts to awaken, seemingly having noticed the dreamer.

Four black eyes as deep as obsidian stare into them. They reach their hand out, and a tongue of the same color fondly licks them. It's about time for an adventure.


End file.
